The Meeting of Destiny
by Thalicoforever3.14
Summary: Leo's life is horrible. The rest of the seven are either crazy, gone, or dead. He has no romance whatsoever. Can a crazy action change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola senors and senoritas! Welcome to a new story fresh from the mind of ME! Be warned has an OOC Piper, Percabeth in counseling, and Leyna! BTW: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's characters. Major sad points for me. :(**

Leo's life took a huge down fall after Tartarus. Jason turned out to be a traitor. Piper charmspoke him to hurt himself and close the doors. Nico reported that he got the fields of punishment. Piper spent a few months crying, then she made boys date her using her charmspeak. Her cabin did a coup d'état. She later joined the hunters.

Percy and Annabeth got out alive, but they were scarred for life. They are having counseling on Olympus with Apollo. Currently, they are doing well, but have to be in each other's sight or Percy will cause a giant wave. Annabeth, when separated from Percy, assumes the fetal position and murmurs stuff about a hydra and spiders.

Nico travels the world with Frank and Hazel. They have gone to China, Brazil, Canada, Croatia, and the Netherlands. It seems like these days Leo has no one except Festus and Hedge. He has no girlfriend, all of his crew were gone, and his siblings were always too busy.

One day, bored out of his mind, Leo decided to go bungee jumping off the Argo II, over New Rome. Leo found a super strong cord and got an unbreakable helmet. He took the half hour flight to Camp Jupiter. This time he wrote a message of peace on the bottom.

Leo arrived safely. He fastened the cord. Since it was 5 am, no one was awake except a girl who had her back turned. Leo jumped screaming, "For Hesphestus!" He was 8 inches off the ground, when the cord snapped! Leo was dazed and passed out.

* * *

Reyna had woken up and went for a run around the lake, like a true Roman. She turned around when she saw a stray cat out of the corner of her eye. As she was deciding what to do with the cat, a strange, screaming figure bungee jumped from a flying ship. The person fell close to the ground and his cable snapped. He was immediately conked out.

Reyna ran to get and emergency stretcher and Scipio. She took him to her place and laid him on her bed. The guy had a Greek camp shirt on. _I wonder who he could be. _Reyna thought._ The only Greek I have seen since the war was Nico._ Reyna made the guy comfy and went to go make some breakfast.

Leo woke up in a strange house. _How did I get here? _He thought. A young, dark haired girl no older than him came in. "Good you're awake! I'll get you some toast and then we can talk." Leo thought she was sweet and very pretty. When she came in, he decided to make his move.

"Lean in close." He whispered. As she did, Leo kissed the girl. Sparks flew. "I'm Leo Valdez, and who might you be?"

"I'M REYNA! PRAETOR OF THE CITY YOU DESTROYED!"

**Oooh cliffie! TTYL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le' go my Eggos! Oops! I meant hi! I don't own PJO at all!**

"Listen, I didn't mean to! Eidolons were possessing me! I swear on the River Styx and on my lucky tool belt that I am not lying!" Reyna processed this. She was trained to find a liar, and it looked like he wasn't one at the moment.

"I will let you stay if the senate allows it. Just one thing lover boy, no more kisses." As Reyna said this, she regretted it because he was a good kisser. _Venus! Get the Hades out of my head! _Reyna and Leo went to the senate house. On their way Reyna asked, "Hey how's Jason? He's staying at the other camp right?" Leo thought for a minute to get the wording right.

"Reyna, Jason betrayed us. He wanted to be in charge, but Percy was in his way. I was too since I was captain. Gaea promised he would be the only one left if he helped her. When we found out, Piper made him hit himself and pants himself. Then she made him go into Tartarus and close the doors. I'm so sorry you didn't know." Reyna must have been good at hiding emotions because she just looked mad. Inside, she was crying, no, bawling for her secret crush. They had made it to the Senate.

"I have asked him what his story was. He said that he was possessed by an eidolon. He has sworn on the River Styx and his tool belt that his story is true. Swearing on the River Styx is like us swearing on the Tiber. What is your verdict?" Reyna awaited the senate's answer so she might be able to enjoy his company. _Venus! I thought I told you to get out of my head!_

"We the senate allow him to stay. He will stay in Jason's old house seeing as he will not return. Senate dismissed!" Reyna and Leo walked to the courtyard where the praetors' houses were. "Listen Leo, sorry about earlier. I'm not used to random guys kissing me. I'm not sure if" Reyna was cut off by Leo kissing her. "If the Romans will like this but," Reyna kissed Leo. Leo's hair promptly ignited.

**OMG so sorry about the wait. Been super busy. **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! MUST READ!

Okay. I need help with this story. Please send ideas or I might have to discontinue it.

Yours in Leynaness,

Thalicoforever3.14


	4. ADOPT MY STORY!

Okay I have decided to put my story up for adoption. PM me if you want it 'kay? This time in 2 weeks if it is not adopted by then I am discontinuing it. Adios!


End file.
